


What Is This Feeling, So Sudden And New?

by anniewhovian



Series: Firsts [2]
Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, M/M, fuck my computer, it freezes every two seconds end me, it's 12am this took too long to post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7700293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniewhovian/pseuds/anniewhovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's the second brutalhamster drabble.<br/>Jeff's first girlfriend, Ian's first jealousy, or something.<br/>Enjoy <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Is This Feeling, So Sudden And New?

**Author's Note:**

> I felt the moment I laid eyes on **you**  
>  It's late.  
> I'm very tired.  
> I have no excuse for naming this after Wicked other than I couldn't think of a title and it seemed to fit.

Ian wasn’t surprised when Jeff told the group he had a girlfriend. It was inevitable, really. Jeff was too sweet and kind not to have girls fawning over him. Not to mention attractive. Jeff finally responding to their pining wasn’t startling. 

Ian just wasn’t expecting it to hurt.

Watching Jeff and his girlfriend interact twisted Ian’s stomach, leaving him queasy and just generally feeling bad. He didn’t dislike her, in fact just the opposite. She was nice, kind, funny. If he swung her way he’d totally be attracted to her. He had already learned through trial and error that he didn’t swing that way, however, and just the sight of her and Jeff together twisted him up until he could barely think.

It was bad.

“Luke? I need some advice.” Ian refused to acknowledge how long it took him to say that.

“What’s up?” Luke glanced up from the textbook in front of him, placing his pencil on the desk before leaning back slightly. Ian shook his head, gathering his thoughts before speaking carefully.

“Have you ever…. How do I put this? Uh… Have you ever… had… no…”

“Spit it out, man,” Luke smirked, clearly amused by Ian’s nervous stammer. Ian gave him a glare before finally pulling his thoughts together.

“Have you ever been jealous of the person someone was dating?” Ian winced. That sounded bad. Really bad.

“Well… I can’t say that I have, but… What kind of jealousy is it? Like, are you jealous because you want to be that person or…?” Ian paused. Was that why he was so on the fence about Jeff dating? He knew it must have been jealousy but he hadn’t actually put the thought into _why_ he was jealous.

It was because he wanted to be that girl. Except, not a girl. He wanted to be himself but in the girl’s position. Why was he trying to explain this to himself when he knew exactly what he meant?

He wanted to date Jeff.

It was that simple, yet Ian felt like he’d been run over by a thousand pound truck. Or a train. Or anything, really. He tried not to let his thoughts overtake him, constantly aware of Luke’s gaze on him, the radio playing quietly throughout the room.

“Thanks, Luke.” He couldn't remember what exactly Luke had said, but it had helped. That’s all that mattered.

“Glad I could help,” Luke smiled, turning back to his book. Ian watched him for a second longer before standing, toeing on his shoes and slipping out the door. He needed time to think.

Alone.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: anniewhovian.tumblr.com


End file.
